cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bellona Campaign
The Bellona Campaign is the name of a series of conflicts involving Ravenspur in the Orange Defense Network/The Legion theater of The War for Maroon Dominance with hostilities formally beginning on March 26, 2017 and officially ending on May 26, 2017. However, defacto peace began on April 7, 2017 as no nation attacked Ravenspur after that point. The campaign comprised of two separate battles and was the second time that modern Ravenspur was involved in combat and the first time since the nation's participation in the Laconia Campaign of The "For Steve!" War the previous year. Both nations were members of The Legion alliance and in the purple sphere. The name the "Bellona Campaign" is taken from the name of the Ancient Roman goddess Bellona, Goddess of War as The Legion is itself based upon Ancient Rome. The Battle of Guilder (March 26 - April 3, 2017) With the beginning of the war, the nation of Guilder was the first location to be hit by Ravenspurian military. Located on the Kansas/Colorado border, the nation was already in anarchy from previous attacks when the battle began; however, they put up a heavy defense including heavy losses of tank and aircraft. In comparison to 2,322.87 infrastructure lost by Guilder, Ravenspur lost only 1,031.53. Much of the battle took place in and around the capital city of Florin. *Total Loses for Ravenspur: 83,538 casualties, 8,899 tanks, 54 aircraft. *Total Loses for Guilder: 80,128 casualties, 12,189 tanks, 81 aircraft. The Battle of Sopliaci (March 30 – April 7, 2017) Located in Europe and centered in the Czech Republic, Sopliaci at the beginning of the war was set entirely within the old world boarders of Ravenspur, marking the first time a battle would be waged by Ravenspur in this manner. This battle is most notable due to the implementation of the Navy of Ravenspur, the first for the modern nation and possibly the first time the nation (either modern Ravenspur or Old Imperial Ravenspur) deployed naval forces. The implementation of naval forces was needed due to Sopliaci blockading Ravenspur very early in the conflict. While this battle was a bit of a draw as Ravenspurian and allied forces were unable to send the nation into anarchy, losses for Soplici were greater with almost 20,000 more soldiers for Soplici being killed. *Total Loses for Ravenspur: 64,558 casualties, 10,647 tanks, 72 aircraft, 10 ships. *Total Loses for Soplici: 83,356 casualties, 13,398 tanks, 181 aircraft, 17 ships. =Aftermath= Despite heavier loses numerically during the Bellona Campaign over the previous Laconia Campaign, the nation exited the war in a more powerful position as infrastructure boomed during the war. Parades were held after the campaign as well as during the campaign on May 8, 2017: the one-year anniversary of the refounding of the nation at Warsawa. The military of Ravenspur was reduced to peace-time levels after the war with remaining soldiers and machinery being mustered out and mothballed including the remaining naval ships. Total Losses in the Campaign *Awarded Bellona Campaign June War: 148,096 casualties, 19,546 Tanks, 126 Aircraft, 10 Ships **The Battle of Guilder: 83,538 casualties, 8,899 tanks, 54 aircraft **The Battle of Soploaci : 64,558 casualties, 10,647 tanks, 72 aircraft, 10 ships Domestic Awards and Medals : Purple and Orange Medal of Ravenspur Awarded for: Awarded to all soldiers who were injured or lost their lives during military service to Ravenspur. Award Recipients: 148,096 casualties. : ODN Service Medal (first awarded 15 April 2007) Awarded for: Awarded to those individuals serving in or aiding the military from Ravenspur who serve while Ravenspur is a member of the Orange Defense Network. Award Recipients: Undetermined amount. Over 150,000. Category:Ravenspur